


The Real Hero is God

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Humiliation, Implied Somnophilia, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slut Shaming, Subspace, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Top!Bucky, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wall Sex, bottom!Steve, gagging, half-clothed sex, vibrating butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: Bucky spends the entire evening teasing Steve to his limits.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July Americans! For everyone else, you deserve a little Stucky anyway. Here is the Star Spangled Man with a...butt plug and a boyfriend.
> 
> This fulfills my "Stucky" square for Marvel Bingo 2019. Written for @marvelbingo on Tumblr. Enjoy xo

How did Steve get here? 

It was Bucky's fault. 

Bucky knew what he was doing, the fucking tease. Neither of them wanted to be here, but Steve was being honored and he wanted Bucky there to support him. No one knew about them yet, but that didn't mean Bucky couldn't be by his side in a publically platonic way. 

Yeah, right...

_30 minutes ago:_

_"This suit looks so good on you, baby," Bucky growled in his ear, pressed against Steve's back. His hands were roaming possessively over Steve's body, under his jacket, over the soft fabric of his suit pants._

_God, he wanted Bucky to fuck him so bad._ _"Bucky," he whined._

_Steve's hands were pushing into the wall by his head, trying to grind back on the hard-on he could clearly feel straining against Bucky's zipper. He knew Bucky wanted this as much as he did. Why wouldn't he just push their pants down- just enough to get their dicks out- and slid between his cheeks, between his thighs, against his balls? He didn't even care how he did it as long as Bucky would just touch him._

_The next moment Bucky was reaching around and tugging Steve's belt out of its metal buckle. He could've cried with relief. He would forever believe in the power of positive thinking. Bucky undid the button and zipper of his suit pants quickly before reaching a hand inside and palming at Steve's erection._

_"You're so hard," Bucky noted, awe lacing this voice. Steve could only toss his head back and moan as he rocked against Bucky's rough flesh hand. Bucky licked across his neck and murmured, "Turn around," to which Steve eagerly obeyed. He was so caught up in the way Bucky was touching him that he didn't feel the sting of constriction until it was strong enough to make him whimper._

_He looked down between them and saw the malleable black ring sitting starkly against the flushed pink skin at the base of his shaft. "No," he sighed, defeat already clear in the single world. Steve reached out, dejected eyes still mourning his orgasm as he looked at his swelling cock, and crumpled Bucky's shirt in his fist. "Bucky, please!"_

_Bucky wrenched his fist away from his clothes and kissed Steve's temple. "You're going to be so good for me all night, aren't you?"_

_Steve mewled, pressing his cheek to his lover's. "Yes, sir."_

Right now:

Bucky walked pointedly towards him from across the crowded ballroom. His eyes were dark with hunger and he was looking at Steve like he might very well bend him over the catering table and _finally_ fuck him. Steve internally begged him to. He was within speaking distance now. Steve could just call out his name, though he knew if he tried his voice would be broken with lust. 

Just as Bucky came within reach, and Steve's shaking hand went out to touch him, Bucky steered left and brushed right by him, shoulders bumping on his way to someone else. Steve cursed the cruel, evil man for the whole two seconds before vibrations seized up his entire body and he had to slam a fist down on the small table he'd been stuck mingling at, alarming the elderly couple that was in the middle of telling him a story about their memories of Captain America from the 40s.

_15 minutes ago:_

_"Yes, yes, yes," Steve worshipped. Bucky had him on his hands and knees in the back of the town car that was taking them to the event. He'd lifted the dividing glass and ordered, without looking over at Steve's still flushed face, "Present."_

_Steve had groaned loud enough that the driver surely heard it, divider or not. He'd scrambled to obey, turning over on all fours in the small space of the back seat. His shoes were resting on Bucky's lap and his head was angled awkwardly against the door but he didn't care. Bucky was_ finally _going to fuck him right before they went inside. Bucky was the best._

_Bucky didn't move though, just kept shooting orders at Steve: "Undo your belt. Pull down your pants. Spread your knees." But Bucky still hadn't moved, and as much as Steve liked to show off for him, he wished Bucky would touch him._

_When a slick finger swirled around his tight rim, Steve melted, liquid in solid form. "Oh, yes," he moaned, relief evident in his voice. "Thank you, Bucky." The brunet pushed his finger in, still sitting in the same spot, still just barely touching Steve- except for where it really mattered._

_Another finger soon joined and Steve was rocking back on them happily, mouth slack and tongue lolling out to lick his lips. Bucky curled his fingers and swiped teasingly against Steve's prostate, making the blond jerk and hit his head against the window. None of it held his attention because his cock was pulsing painfully in the cockring and he needed to come so badly, but not until Bucky's cock was inside him; that was the best way and he was willing to wait for it._

_Instead of Bucky's dick, though, when he pulled his fingers out of Steve's hole he replaced it with something else very un-cocklike. Steve's toes curled in his shoes when he realized what it was. "Bucky, fucking hell._ Please! _"_

 _Bucky pushed the butt plug deeper, testing the stretch of Steve's hole over and over until it popped inside with a wet sound and Steve's chest fell to the seat in pleasurable defeat. "Did you think I was going to fuck you, Stevie?"_ _He did. He did think that. Steve buried his face in his hands and nodded with a whine. Bucky cooed tauntingly, "Oh, no. I'm not going to fuck you until the end of the night, and until then, you're going to be hard and leaking and shaking and I won't touch you."_

_The next second vibrations took what little cognizance he had left. Steve groaned filthily into his hands, humping back on the plug in a desperate attempt at satisfaction. As soon as it came, the vibrations were gone, and Bucky said, "I won't touch you, but I will be watching you." He ran his smooth metal hand up the back of Steve's bare thigh and over his clenching ass cheek. "If I see you touch yourself or misbehave in any way tonight, darling, I'm locking that beautiful prick in a cage for a week and then I'll milk you every day until you're a fumbling mess of a man and your dick feels like it's going to fall off."_

_Steve was going to come. Fuck the cockring, fuck how badly he wanted to behave. He was going to come if Bucky didn't shut up and stop touching him._

_Jesus, Steve thought. Just a few minutes ago he'd been begging Bucky to touch him._

_He took a few long, deep breaths and forced himself to settle into his fate. He had to obey Bucky. It was all he really wanted in this world- to make Bucky happy. "Yes, sir," Steve mumbled, words slurred but Bucky caught them anyway._

_"Good boy," he praised. "Get yourself presentable; we're almost there."_

Right now:

Steve excused himself from the mind-numbing conversation with the nice elderly lady, eyes just barely keeping open as his asshole tingled and his cock twitched harshly where he'd taped it to his thigh for the night. He was a wreck. He didn't even know where he was going. People passed by in a blur, some reaching for his attention but he just smiled a smile that he was sure betrayed him and kept walking. There were couches off in one corner that he aimed for. They were mostly empty because it was just the beginning of the night and heels hadn't ruined feet yet. 

He collapsed onto one of the stiff decorative loveseats and instantly regretted it. The plug shoved into his hole harder, knocking up against his prostate and massaging it forcefully. Steve's mouth fell open and he dropped his head back on the wall. He was panting, hips rolling down into the couch.

He'd always fantasized about Bucky doing something like this. Playing games with him in public. He loved attention- he wore a full-body stars and stripes uniform for Christ's sake. He loved Bucky's attention most, and he wanted everyone in the world to see Bucky paying Steve special attention. But when he'd fantasized about it, he was way more suave. He'd imagined Bucky whispered filthy things in his ear and Steve just smirking at their own little secret.

He wasn't nearly as covert as he needed to be right now. Anyone that cared to pay a modicum of attention to him would know exactly what he was doing. He was so going to get his ass handed to him by the powers that be for this, but he was too lost in the pleasure of it to care at the moment. 

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, fuck," Steve sighed, tears welling in his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Bucky standing over him with a raised brow. "Please," he begged, so past trying to be cool about how badly he needed his lover.

"You're meant to be thanking these nice people for coming to support you, Steve, but instead you're over here shamelessly fucking yourself on _my_ gift." His voice was so disappointed that Steve's chest spasmed with a sob.

"I'm sorry," he admitted, voice wet and needy. "I need to come so badly, Buck."

"I know you think you do," Bucky allowed, "but what you really need," he placed the heel of one immaculate shoe on Steve's toes and ground down, making Steve gasp and roll his shoulders back, "is to pull yourself together and be a good boy."

Of course, Bucky was right. Steve was being so selfish. Bucky had given him so many nice things- a snug cockring that fit him just right, a nice round plug to keep him full and make him feel good all night- and Steve wasn't behaving. "I'm sorry, sir," Steve breathed and leaned forward, face inches from Bucky's crotch. Steve contemplated just brushing his lips across Bucky's seam for just a moment, he just needed it for a moment, but then he steeled himself and sat up straight. 

"I'll be good, I promise."

Bucky pulled him up to stand and gripped his hips for a second- not nearly long enough- before assuring, "I know you will, baby." He straightened Steve's suit jacket and then reached his hand in his pocket. The next second, the vibrations stilled and Steve slumped. "Oh, god," he languished. "You're trying to kill me."

"I could never," Bucky smirked and took the risk of swiping a thumb across Steve's bit-swollen bottom lip. "Who would suck my cock?"

Steve's eyes slipped shut again, shivering at the objectification, the cold tone in Bucky's voice. "Yes, sir." He wasn't even sure what he was agreeing with, but he knew that he wanted to be the one to suck Bucky's cock, so...

Bucky's eyes went a little darker and he pulled Steve's lip down with his thumb before dropping his hand and sighing. "I'll be turning it back on throughout the night. Keep doing what you're supposed to. Be nice to your guests, make your speech, drink your champagne. Be a good boy."

"Yes, sir." That Steve knew he wanted to agree to. "I will."

Bucky just nodded, looking Steve over from sweaty hairline to shiny shoes one more time before walking away. Steve inhaled sharply, briefly grateful for Bucky-free air just to clear his mind a little. If he could just get through this night, then surely Bucky would fuck him.

_2 weeks ago:_

_Steve was pleasantly sore. Bucky had finally spanked him last night, after nearly a month of begging, then fucked him so hard Steve had left hand-shaped dents in the metal headboard. Steve was grinning and limping and so, so happy. He was at the stove, sausage sizzling in the pan and freshly popped toast in the toaster, when Bucky joined him._

_"Morning," Steve greeted cheerily, making Bucky flinched against the sound._

_He walked up behind Steve and ever so lightly traced fingers over Steve's sensitive ass through his underwear. "How're you feeling?" he mumbled, face tucked into Steve's neck._

_Steve sighed at the tinge of pain that shot through his body when Bucky's fingers dug in just a little bit more. "Really good," he admitted, too soft to be talking about fading red marks in the print of Bucky's metal plates left on his skin._

_"Yeah?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded. "Good."_ _The brunet stepped backward until his calves hit a chair and he sank down. They shared an easy quiet until Steve dumped breakfast on two plates and set them at the kitchen table. When Steve sat down, he had some eggs halfway to his mouth when Bucky piped up, "I really liked hurting you."_

 _The eggs slipped off Steve's fork as his hand went limp but his mouth stay dropped open, eyes wide. Bucky winced, realizing how terrible that sounded. "I just mean, I liked that you liked it, and the_ sounds-" _He cut himself off and raked a shaky hand through his hair. "I would never hurt you, really hurt you," Bucky assured, eyes locked intently with Steve's, "but if you wanted me too...I would...again."_

_Steve was still staring, open-mouthed and frozen. He could blatantly feel the handprints on his ass and Bucky was offering to do it again? Bucky looked like he was just about to dissolve into the floor when Steve barked, "Yes. I- yes, again." He dropped his fork onto his plate and reached out to take Bucky's hand. "I would love for you to hurt me again."_

_The things a super soldier said to his super soldier boyfriend over breakfast._

_Bucky stayed serious, evaluating him with a probing gaze and a set jaw. When he found Steve to be genuine, he cracked a grin and sank down in his seat. "Oh, thank God."_

Right now:

"When injustice rains down on people that don't deserve it, it is up to us to answer the call and do right by our fellow humans. In your bravery, I am encouraged to take up my shield and stand alongside you all, fighting the fight against evil."

It was a cheesy speech, inspiring by all standards, but Steve was internally rolling his eyes. He couldn't really get into the all-American symbol of freedom mood when Bucky was standing in the crowd, smirk tilting his lips and eye-fucking Steve so hard he felt naked in front of everyone- wow, that didn't help the painful throbbing of his dick. Steve swallowed dryly, casting his eyes to somewhere else in the crowd. If he didn't hold it together, he'd never make it through the speech. 

"The real hero is- _God!_ " Steve clenched his teeth when the vibrations started up again. Bucky was a fucking lunatic, a motherfucking cock-sucking bastard and _fuck_ it felt so good. Steve gripped the podium so tight he heard the wood creak and shuddered through his next few words. "God," he started, not sure how to save himself, "is...good." 

He saw Bucky covering a laugh in his elbow with a cough, but this was America and rich people would be damned if they didn't go along with a 'God is good' rhetoric. They hummed and nodded in agreement so Steve kept going. "He has made us all-" His dick leaked against his thigh when the plug pressed into his prostate, dripping down his leg and no doubt soaking into his trousers. "He made us to work together. We are more alike than we are different."

He was just paraphrasing a TED talk now. He couldn't concentrate. He kept shifting, trying to get the tip of the plug right where he wanted it even though he knew that it would only make things worse. Bucky was watching him intently, waiting to see what he would do.

"Together there is nothing we can't do," Steve rambled and when he leaned his hips to the right, he got it. He pushed the growl in his chest down and let his head drop. It was so _good_! He just wanted to fall down to the floor and hump the stage while Bucky stood over him and told him how bad he was being. "I...I'm so," Horny. Close. Gone for you, he thought. "Bucky," he whispered, far too aroused for someone not to notice. He quickly shifted his hips back and lifted his head.

"Bucky is here with me tonight." Steve held out a shaking arm to where Bucky was standing, earning a curious narrowing of his lover's eyes. The crowd turned and applauded Bucky while the brunet nodded to them, hand still in his pocket. In retaliation, while everyone was still looking at Bucky, the vibrations rose in intensity. Steve's mouth dropped open and he quickly clamped it shut. 

So that's how they were going to play.

"Bucky is my _best_ friend," he gritted out. The crowd turned back to him just as Bucky caught on to their game and smiled. "He's the best friend anyone could ask for." It didn't matter how Steve shifted his hips now, the tingling was nudging right up against his pleasure point and he was steadily leaking down his leg. "In fact, Bucky's more than just a friend."

Both of Bucky's brows shot up at that, but he was still delightfully curious. Steve licked his lips. "He's the best part of this whole gig," he boasted as he waved a hand around the venue. "Bucky is..." Steve leaned heavily on the podium, close enough for his crotch to brush the thick wood. "He's just a good guy." The words were playful but Steve couldn't erase the intensity in his eyes. "He's always got my _back_." Steve drilled visual holes into Bucky's face.

"I wouldn't be in the position I'm in without him." Bucky couldn't hold back his muffled scoff which made Steve smile wider. "I hope that one day Bucky can get the same recognition I'm receiving today." Bucky sucked on his teeth and then the vibrations kicked up another notch.

Oh, shit. Shit shit _shit_. No, he couldn't do it. Steve couldn't stop his hips from rocking against the wood, disguising it as shifting on his feet. "I'm gonna..." he sighed. He was going to come was what was on his tongue. "I'm gonna just..." He shuddered. "I just want to thank Bucky for standing behind me and drilling me..." He caught Bucky's eye and saw the surprised look on his lover's face. "...to be a better man."

Bucky let his lips part, forming a soft O that he ran his tongue over them lazily. Steve whimpered, then coughed to cover it, and huffed, "That's all. Thank you." He nearly ran off stage- would have if the plug wasn't shoved so forcibly into his prostate and bringing him to the teetering brink. He went straight to Bucky, wrapping him in what could be construed as a grateful hug, but really he just needed to grind into Bucky and whisper in his ear, "Please, _please_. Mercy."

The crowd clapped; he even earned a few 'Bravoes'. Bucky chuckled against his skin and turned the plug off again, making Steve sag and Bucky threw both arms around him to catch him just as much as hug him back. "Thank you," Steve sobbed and felt tears slip onto his cheeks. 

"Bathroom. Ten minutes," Bucky murmured and squeezed him tight before letting go and leaving Steve to the wolves. 

_2 months ago:_

_"You're so pretty," Steve slurred, the unlabeled bottle of Asgardian liquid sloshing as he ran into Bucky's chest. His hand came up to smush Bucky's cheek and lips. "How are you so pretty?"_

_"You're one to talk," Bucky teased and pushed Steve to stand up on his own. "Let's get you to bed, huh, pal?"_

_Steve hummed. "Yeah, come to bed with me."_

_"No," he drawled like he was talking to a toddler. "I'm going to put you to bed."_

_Steve slung his arm around Bucky and pressed against him. "Yeah, come put it in me in bed."_

_The noise that shot from Bucky's throat was mostly shock, but all amusement. "Steve, seriously, man. What is this stuff?" he asked and held the bottle up to smell it, cringing back a moment later. "Jesus Christ."_

_"Wanna suck you, Buck," Steve purred, lips too pink and eyes earnest. He went to fall to his knees but Bucky caught him and patted his chest._

_"You're drunk," Bucky excused, but Steve only nodded._

_"As a skunk. Now, gimme your dick."_

_Bucky scoffed and started leading them into Steve's bedroom. "When was the last time you got laid, buddy?"_

_Steve kissed up Bucky's neck and hummed at the slightly salty taste of him. "Haven't. Don't want to." Bucky opened the bedroom door and shut it behind them. "Want you."_

_That was almost too much of a confession for a drunk man._

_"Steve, let's not do this right now." He took the bottle from Steve, setting it on the nightstand, and then let the blond drop back onto the bed. "You need to sleep."_

_Steve leaned up on his elbows. Bucky was too far away. He reached for him, using his strength to pull Bucky down on top of him. Bucky was just off balance enough pulling Steve's shoes off that he fell with him. Steve licked up the shell of his ear. "I think about it all the time. You fucking me," he whispered._

_"Jesus, Steve," Bucky cursed and put a hand to the bed to lift himself up. He looked down at the blond, red-faced and smiling dopily. "Don't say things like that."_

_"Why not?" Steve questioned, the hand not around Bucky's shoulder going down to his jeans to palm him. "It's true."_

_"Steve," Bucky groaned, head falling between his shoulders. "You're drunk," he reminded again._

_"You don't have to tell me, Buck. I know." Steve laughed, a giggle really. He rubbed his hand against Bucky's zipper harder, bringing a leg up to curl around his hip._

_"Sweet Mary. Steve, wait."_

_"Language," Steve chastised just before he latched his teeth to Bucky's neck and sucked._

_Bucky finally went pliant against him and Steve sucked harder in victory. He was finally going to get to have Bucky, his Bucky. But then the brunet groaned, more pain than pleasure, and pushed Steve's hand away from his crotch. He broke out of Steve's hold and stood up from the bed, leaving the blond splayed open and confused._

_"I'll never forgive myself if I let you do this while you're drunk." He pushed his messy hair back off his face and closed his eyes, seeming to steady his thoughts before opening them and leveling Steve with a look. "If you want this in the morning then, trust me, I want to. If not, then we'll never bring it up again."_

_He bent down and for just a second Steve thought he'd changed his mind, but then he was shoving Steve further onto the bed and pulling the covers out from under him. "Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, pal." Steve allowed himself to be covered and tucked in but when Bucky turned to leave panic ran through him and he reached out, grasping at Bucky's wrist._

_"Stay," he pleaded, voice quiet but urgent. Bucky went to protest, but Steve cut him off. "Just stay with me." They stood there, balancing on the blade, until Bucky sighed and relented, crawling under the covers with Steve and pulling the blond to his chest._

_"I'll always stay with you, Stevie."_

_Steve whined into his chest at the nickname but within minutes he was snoring._

_Bucky woke up the next morning with Steve's lips wrapped around his cock._

Right now:

Steve made his way through the crowd. A woman he didn't know stopped him. "Oh, Captain. That was the most moving speech. The emotion," she urged and pulled him into an awkward hug. Awkward mostly because Steve kept his wet groin far away from her for both of their sakes. He murmured his thank you's and pushed through the throng until the bathroom came into view.

He crashed through the door and into dead silence. It was empty, thank God, but that meant Bucky wasn't there either. Steve checked the stalls just in case and then came to stand in front of the mirror to assess himself. 

Good lord, he was a mess. 

His hair had fallen out of its well-styled quiff, his bangs falling in his eyes. His face was flushed and his hairline was sweaty. His lips were bright pink and puffy from all the biting and licking. He undid his bowtie, letting it hang open, and then slid off his jacket and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt just to get some air. The flush on his face trailed all the way down his neck and into his collarbones. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Steve tensed until he realized it was the man he'd been begging for all night. The blond turned and must've have been a sight because Bucky whispered a low _fuck_ before locking the door. Steve was on him in a heartbeat, sucking on his lip and growling into a kiss. 

"Bucky, _Bucky_ , please," Steve begged, clutching to the brunet frantically and shoving his tongue into Bucky's mouth. 

"Tell me what you want, Steve," Bucky breathed, voice too even for Steve's liking. He ducked his head down and started on a hickey right above Bucky's shirt collar, making the man groan. "Steve," Bucky warned, but he couldn't hear him. He wanted more. More skin, more taste, more Bucky. Vibrations pulsed up his spine, making Steve cry out and clutch onto Bucky's shoulder to stay upright. Bucky leaned back enough to look Steve in the eye. "Tell me what you want."

Steve's eyes fluttered shut. How could he come up with a comprehensive list at a time like this? "I want... _Bucky_. I want you." He didn't hold back his hips then; There were no more grannies or fan girls to stop him. He rolled his erection against Bucky as best he could and puffed with pride at the beginnings of a hard-on he felt. 

"Not enough, baby. Tell me," Bucky instructed. Steve just whined, licking along Bucky's tan neck. Bucky grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged his head back, stepping back enough that Steve couldn't rock against him anymore. "You're not listening, Stevie."

Steve whined. He knew that voice. That was Bucky's "you've been a bad boy" voice. "I'm sorry, sir. Please, please." His mind was mostly mush at this point, but he knew enough to know that Bucky liked to hear him beg.

"I'll ask you one more time. If you don't answer me like I know you can, I'm going to put you over my knee right here and turn that perfect ass red."

Steve surged forward, trying to get to Bucky, but then yelped when Bucky's hold didn't lessen in his hair. "Okay," he gasped. Bucky didn't let his hair go, but used it to bring Steve close again, kissing him hard. 

"What do you want?" Bucky asked, slow and even.

Steve squeezed his eyes closed, trying to push past the slick plug stretching his hole and the tight ring making his dick pulse and the hand in his hair and Bucky's cologne in his nostrils. He was two seconds from falling to the floor to worship at Bucky's feet, but Bucky gave him a task and he was expected to obey.

"I want..." Steve licked his lips. "I want you to- to touch me." He voice broke as he finally got it out. He'd wanted Bucky to touch him all night.

"What else?" Bucky prompted.

Steve swallowed and tried again. "I want you to kiss me."

"And?"

Bucky always knew when he was holding back.

Steve broke, tears finally falling freely down his face. His chest shook with sobs. "I want to kneel at your feet and worship you. I want to touch every inch of your body. I want you to grab me and leave bruises that I'll feel for the rest of the night." He sucked in a breath and kept going. "I want you to pick me up and hold me against a wall and fuck me until I can't remember my name."

When Steve opened his eyes, Bucky was gazing at him with undiluted pride in his eyes and a small, fond smile on his lips. "Good boy," he hummed, hand reaching around Steve to play with the blunt end of the plug. Steve yelped but pushed back into the pressure. "I knew you could do it," Bucky extolled. "And guess what?"

"Wh-what?" Steve studdered.

"Because you were so, _so good_ tonight and because you told me exactly what you want, you can have it."

Relief coursed through Steve's blood, making more tears rush down his cheeks. "Thank you," he sputtered, unsure how he was still speaking. Bucky made a cooing sound at him, deep in his throat, and pet Steve's hair while he tilted his head and assessed the blond. 

He cupped the back of Steve's head and said, "Knees." In the next moment, Steve melted to the floor, knees hitting softly and head lolling against Bucky's hip. "You're such a good boy," Bucky acclaimed as his hands went to his suit pants. Steve reached up in excitement and tried to help-but mostly hindered- Bucky get his pants down. When the brunet pushed his briefs past his balls, Steve surged up and enveloped one of Bucky's heavy balls, then the other.

"Oh, Steve," Bucky huffed, finger raking through his hair. "You love it, don't you. You just love my cock."

It was boastful and also 100% true. Steve showed him how much as he tilted Bucky's tip towards his lips and sucked around his blunt head. A grunt fell off Bucky's lips and he slid deeper into Steve's mouth. "Be a good boy," he warned and went deeper, hitting the back of Steve's throat and making him gag, but Steve didn't pull back, just let the sensation roll through him and settle in his stomach. "That's it," Bucky praised. "My good _boy._ "

Steve preened, hands going around Bucky's thighs just to feel, just to explore the hidden muscle beneath the fabric. Bucky was so solid, so firm, and he conformed Steve to his liking- which is exactly who Steve wanted to be. He drooled around Bucky's dick, letting his lover fuck his throat, deep and hard, until Bucky cursed and pulled out. "Stand up," he panted, hands tugging at Steve's suit to get him to stand. "Get your pants open."

The blond hurried to comply, tugging open his pants too fast and ripping his zipper. They both paused for a tense silent second before Bucky's laugh filled the air. Steve scowled and leaned in for a kiss to shut him up. "I have to wear these the rest of the night," he complained.

"Oh, baby," Bucky teased. "You've been ruined all night. There's no saving it." He tucked his hands inside Steve's underwear and slid everything down his thighs. "Don't worry about it. I like seeing you like this."

Well, if Bucky liked it...

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, kissing him with a messy lack of precision. He was so fuzzy he was surprised his lips landed on Bucky's at all. He dick was uncovered but still strapped to his thigh, and Bucky was just squeezing his ass like he hadn't a care in the world. 

"Buck," Steve whined. Bucky only hummed and backed them up until Steve's back hit the bathroom wall. The brunet's hips hit his and made Steve gasp with need. "Oh, Buck."

"You're so pretty," Bucky rumbled. Steve tilted his chin up, asking Bucky to give his neck some attention. Bucky chuckled but did, licking then sucking at his Adam's apple. "Do you remember? You said that to me the night you tried to seduce me."

Steve groaned. "Don't remind me. I was so drunk."

Bucky dipped hands under Steve's thighs and heaved them up around his waist, pressing the blond into the wall. "I was this close to fucking you that night. I wanted you so badly, baby," he revealed as he crashed their erections together. "You don't understand how tempting you are."

Steve pawed at Bucky's shoulder, fingers sliding against soft fabric. "You're one to talk. I've been dying for it all night." It was way easier to admit than it probably should've been. 

"I could tell. I'm surprised you haven't come in your pants yet, sweetheart," Bucky taunted. He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips against the warm backs of Steve's thighs. The blond groaned, just as frustrated as he was turned on.

"Buck, stop it. Just fuck me already," Steve implored. "And get this-" He huffed, trying to awkwardly reach between them. "Untape my fucking dick so I can finally come."

Bucky slapped his hand away before bringing it quickly back to hold up his sturdy lover. "Don't touch what's mine, Stevie. If I want you to come, you'll know."

Steve glared down towards the brunet. He'd waited all night, been _so_ good. "Bucky, don't be mean," he hissed, voice more desperate than he intended.

In response, Bucky simply nuzzled his nose under Steve's jaw and licked up the pulsing vein in his neck. "Baby, I'm the worst," he rumbled. There was a small amount of shuffling and then Steve felt something smooth drop into his lap. He looked down and saw a travel size bottle of lube. "Open it," Bucky ordered. 

Steve picked it up, aware of the peace offering it was meant to be. Just as he snicked open the cap, he felt probing fingers at his wet, stretched hole. He moaned, clenching tight reflexively. Bucky hummed in delight, kissing along his jaw and neck. "Relax. Let me get it out so I can get inside that tight, warm ass." 

Absolutely filthy. Steve's mind was hazy at best and Bucky's voice was sin and he needed to come so badly and-

"Yes," he breathed and felt his whole body melt in Bucky's strong arms. 

Bucky was tugging on the plug and it felt so good that Steve had to consciously remember not to bear down on it. It made a slick sound as it popped out and the emptiness made Steve gasp. He didn't like the feeling. "Fuck me," he demanded. "Please, Buck, I need it."

"Be patient, Stevie. I'm enjoying myself here." Bucky dropped the plug on the small couch beside them and came back to squeeze and mold Steve's ass cheek in his hand. "I've been dreaming of this ass all night," he revealed. "You in this suit. Cock hard and leaking. Hot and desperate for it." Bucky groaned and let his forehead fall to Steve's shoulder.

Steve pawed at the back of Bucky's neck and shoulders. "Take me, Buck _._ "

Bucky growled, mouth pressed to Steve's sweaty collarbone. He opened this lips to nip at it before leaning back and holding his hand out to the blond. "Get 'em wet, baby."

Steve was eager, maybe too eager, as he drizzled lube over Bucky's fingers...and palm...and his own lap. Bucky just laughed, too turned on to care and lifted Steve up just enough with his metal arm to get his slick fingers under his lover's ass and push two inside. He was warm and soft and Bucky moaned at the promise of what he knew it would feel like around his dick. Steve squeezed tight around the digits and rocked his hips down to get them deeper.

Bucky pushed them into Steve's hole with a hurried force that he normally wouldn't when Steve was so far down, but he knew his lover needed to _feel_ him and Bucky was all too happy to comply. "I liked your speech," he noted and it could've been the beginning of a completely normal conversation had it not been for the rumble below the words and the whined it pulled from the blond. A whine that made Bucky grin devilishly. "You were so _open_ ," he curled his fingers just how Steve liked and made his back arch off the wall, "so _raw_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you almost came up there in front of everybody."

"Bucky," Steve sobbed, voice wet and airy.

The brunet added the third finger and reveled in the clench and subsequent loosening of Steve's hole. He pressed all three deeper and searched out the soft nub. Steve's fingers scratched along Bucky's back when he located it, making Bucky hiss and rock his hips against Steve's flushed, taped prick.

He couldn't wait anymore. Bucky pulled his fingers out, lifted Steve up, and sat him down hard on his cock. Steve cried out, hands forming claws on Bucky's shoulders as Bucky buried deep inside him. Bucky wrapped his arms tight around Steve's slim waist and immersed himself in the scent of Steve's cologne and lust. Steve let his head fall back against the wall and smiled up at the ceiling.

"Finally," he breathed. They stayed like that, breathing hard and wrapped around each other until Steve clenched hard and shivered. "Buck," he begged, voice broken over the single syllable. "I need you to fuck me."

Bucky soaked up the love and desperation in those six words and felt a fire spread through his veins. If Steve wanted to be fucked, then god dammit he'd do it. He slipped his hands down to take hold of Steve's hips, loving the feel of the soft skin under both metal and flesh fingertips, and shifted enough to pull out halfway before slamming back in. Steve's mouth dropped open and begged to be invaded so Bucky claimed it with his own and swiped his tongue against the blond's. With each lick and kiss and bite, Bucky fucked into Steve harder and harder until Steve had tears streaming down his cheeks and he was liquid in Bucky's arms.

Bucky broke their kiss to get a good look at Steve's face to find him with eyes blissfully closed and mouth pulled into a serene smile. His baby was so far gone, and he'd brought him there. Fuck, Steve was hot and needy and so happy and Bucky could feel the tinglings of his orgasm creeping across his groin. He shifted his hands to spread Steve's cheeks wide and used the grip to pull him down on his cock as he thrust up into him.

"Baby, you're so good," Bucky murmured as his grip grew tighter on the blond's ass, needing to show Steve how much he loved him. "My perfect, _brilliant_ boy. You make me crazy, Stevie." Steve whined and wiggled on Bucky's cock, urging him to go faster. "I want you all the time. I need you. I need you forever, Steve, _fuck_."

Bucky pressed his hips to Steve's ass and filled him with a sigh, eyes squeezed shut and forehead resting on the valley between Steve's pecs. Steve fingers were shaky and lightly wandering through Bucky's hair and down his neck. Once Bucky regained his breathing enough to open his eyes, he wrapped one arm around Steve's ass and slipped the other between them to peel back the thin tape holding the blond's leaking dick to his thigh.

Steve sighed in relief when it popped up into the air, but when Bucky reached for him, he moaned and laid a hand over Bucky's to stop him. "The night isn't over," Steve whimpered.

Bucky cooed at him, kissing his shoulder. "But you waited so long and you did so well making me come." A shudder ran down Steve's spine, making him tightened around Bucky's softening dick inside him which pulled a groan from the brunet. Bucky smoothed his hand up Steve's stomach and chest, swirling his fingers in soothing patterns across his sweaty shirt. "You deserve it," he assured.

Steve nodded, head heavy and smile back on his face. "I do," he agreed, "but I want to make it through the whole night like you asked." His hand curled around Bucky's and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Will you put the plug back in? I want to keep you inside me."

"My cum?" Bucky asked. He leaned in but shifted further out of Steve's hole. "You want to keep my cum inside you for the rest of the night, stuffed full of me so when I fuck you later you'll be wet and ready for me?"

Steve bit down on the fingers against his lips and groaned. "Yes, please," he begged.

Bucky lifted Steve the rest of the way off his dick and lowered the blond to his feet. He manhandled Steve to face the wall and then bent him over, ass sporting barely-there discoloration where Bucky's metal fingers were. "Clench tight, baby. Don't let out a single drop," Bucky ordered and Steve whined before his hole puckered closed.

The brunet picked the plug up from the couch and took it over to the sink to wash it. "You know," he said offhandedly, "if someone walked in right now, they'd see you bent in half with my cum inside you. They'd see how desperate you are and they'd know you've been a little slut all night." 

Steve's fingers curled around his calves. " _Bucky._ "

"I'm just saying," he continued as he towel-dried the plug, "they all think you're such an innocent boy, but they have no idea how filthy you are." He came back to Steve with the clean plug and swiped it across Steve's slick rim. Steve pushed back on it futilely. "You'd love for them to see you like this, wouldn't you?" His hand squeezed at Steve's ass. "You know how pretty you look when you've been fucked."

Bucky pressed the tip of the plug into Steve and soaked up the beautiful gasp he earned. "Everyone would know, Stevie." He plugged the plug deeper and Steve's puffy rim stretched around it. "Everyone would know how easy you are for it." The plug popped inside and nestled deep, making Steve moan and then go lax. Bucky pulled him up to his chest, one hand going to his prick, squeezing just this side of painfully, and the other to his hair, tugging hard enough to make Steve drop his jaw. "Everyone would know you belong to me," he growled and bit down on Steve's shoulder.

Steve's knees gave out and Bucky had to wrap a quick arm around his waist to keep him on his feet. The blond's eyes were closed and Bucky knew he was too far gone to go back out there. He supposed he'd just have to take Steve home and straighten him out there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just screaming for a part two, I think. I can't promise anything yet, but what do you guys think? Should I take Steve home and have Bucky do bad things to him?
> 
> Mwah! Xoxo, Jess


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally takes Steve home and has his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this took me way longer than I thought and it's a bit longer than the other part but man they get up to some shit in this one. Read the tags. Enjoy xo

Steve was little more than a handsome armpiece by the time he and Bucky left the bathroom. He was leaning heavily on Bucky's thick frame, tear tracks still staining his cheeks and lips obscenely red from kisses and bites. Bucky had a tight arm around his waist, the only thing keeping him on his feet when he really wanted to be on his knees. 

The bathroom hallway led back out to the grand ballroom where guests were still milling about sipping champagne and pretending to care about people they hadn't talked to since the last event. Steve couldn't fathom speaking to single one of them and was eternally grateful when Bucky turned and steered them around the outskirts of the room towards the service door. They went through, turning swiftly and veering down the dim hallway. 

The sudden change in direction made Steve's ripped suit pants rub harshly against his swollen cock while the plug dug deeper inside him. His knees gave out with a shocked groan and he went loose, nearly pulling both he and Bucky to the floor. Bucky caught him though- always catches him- and pulled Steve flush to his chest. "We're almost there," he whispered, voice broken with desire. "The car is just outside. Then, we'll get home and I'll take you again."

Steve gasped, pressing his face to Bucky's neck. "Buck, I can't. Now, please. Just-" His hand curled around Bucky's wrist and brought it to his busted zipper. "Just touch me a little, _please_."

It would take a much stronger man than Bucky to deny Steve that when he sounded that way. Bucky's palm pressed solidly against the blatant outline of Steve's arousal, relishing in the near painful whine it caused. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, holding on for dear life and he rocked against the hand. He was, had been for hours, pressing the edge of his orgasm, and he knew at that moment he was going to come, dry and forcefully, despite the cockring. 

Then Bucky's hand gripped him hard and he whispered in Steve's ear, "Don't you dare. You've been so good for me, baby. You can wait until I'm in you."

"Fuck," Steve panted, eyes watering again. He needed to come so badly, but he needed to make Bucky happy more. Making Bucky happy was _everything_. "Yes, sir," he finally yielded. His reward was the urgent press of Bucky's lips to his quivering ones. An arm went around Steve's waist again and then they were walking- well Bucky was walking, nearly running actually, while he dragged Steve with him, who was distracted by leaving kisses down the long column of Bucky's neck- to the back door and outside. 

When the cool night air hit Steve's overheated skin, his eyes fluttered shut in relief and he smiled, dazed. "Feels nice," he mumbled and a chuckle rumbled in Bucky's chest. Steve loved the sound of Bucky's laugh. All of them. Each and every one. 

The one he gave Steve when the blond was being cute and didn't realize it. The one he tossed into the air when he was having a good time and didn't care who saw. The one only for Steve when they were intimate and he was delighted by something Steve had done. 

That last one was his favorite.

Steve's ass hit a seat, gently but still so hard in his current state, before he realized they were getting in the car that brought them. Bucky practically threw him inside, climbing in over him and letting the driver shut the door behind them. Steve's head didn't even have time to hit the seat before it was supported in Bucky's hand and being lifted to kiss his lover again. 

"You're so good," Bucky whined, low like he didn't even mean to say it. His mouth trickled down Steve's jaw and to his neck where Bucky latched his teeth and sucked. Hard. Steve's back bowed off the seat, their erections coming together like lovers in their own right. "Yeah, just like that, Stevie," Bucky cooed, hands roaming down and over Steve's body in distracted patterns. "I can't wait to ruin you, baby boy."

That was funny to Steve. Ridiculous even. He laughed deliriously, brain floating somewhere inside his skull. Bucky hummed and asked, "What is it?"

Steve shook his head. It was so obvious. "I'm already ruined, Buck." 

Bucky gripped his chin tight in one hand, tilting Steve's face to look him dead in the eye. Steve tracked Bucky's tongue as it swiped over his lips before Bucky narrowed his eyes and countered, "No, you aren't."

Steve actually whimpered, couldn't help it. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. A fact. Fuck, Steve so was dead. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Bucky's waist, wrinkling his jacket under his thighs. He wanted to ruin Bucky just a fraction of how ruined Steve felt right now. He wanted Bucky panting and cursing and squeezing him with grips that left bruises.

He flung an arm around Bucky's shoulders and held him close, lips moving together in a messy rhythm. "I want-" Steve gasped, "I want you." 

"I know, baby. We're almost there."

Steve made a childish sound of discontent before reaching his other hand down to grab Bucky through his suit pants. The brunet groaned, pressing his face to Steve's neck and sucking on the mark he'd begun. "I can't, Buck. I need- I need it." If he didn't get Bucky inside of him in the next ten seconds, he was going to explode...or pass out. "Fuck my face," he offered, eager and blunt. 

Bucky's grip on his hip tighten and Steve knew there would be some discoloration there tomorrow. He grinned at the thought. "We're almost home. Just a little-"

" _Bucky._ " Steve surged up and thrust his tongue into Bucky's mouth, coaxing the other man's tongue out and into his own mouth to suck on it. The sound Bucky made deep in his throat had shivers running down Steve's spine. 

He knew he'd won when Bucky's grip in the shorts of his hair yanked and broke their kiss. "Scoot down the seat," he ordered and Steve could've backflipped with joy. He bent his knees and moved to leave more headroom. Bucky didn't scoot with him, instead, coming up to straddle Steve's shoulders, kneeling above his face. Yes, _yes._ This was everything Steve wanted. He couldn't see anything except Bucky, couldn't hear anything except Bucky, soon he wouldn't taste anything except Bucky.

Steve ran his hands up the sides of Bucky's gorgeous, thick thighs in the limited range he had with Bucky pinning them to the seat. Bucky hastily undid his suit pants and pulled his cock out, red at the tip and veins jumping against the flushed skin of his shaft. "Open up," Bucky purred and Steve dropped his jaw without pretense, tilting his chin closer to his treat. 

Bucky bit down on his lip harshly as he slipped between Steve's lips, holding back a curse that he could still make out despite Bucky's efforts. His cock was heavy on Steve's tongue, pressing against the roof of his mouth and sliding wetly deeper towards his throat. The weight of it felt like it was holding Steve's entire body down, Bucky's body weight needless to keep him right where he wanted to be.

When Bucky took Steve's messy hair in his hands and pulled his head up to meet his thrusts, Steve groaned, deep and satisfied, before loosening his jaw and letting Bucky use him. The brunet pushed in over and over, hitting the back of Steve's throat and making him gag, then ignoring it and pushing deeper. Steve felt his vision go fuzzy, then start edging in black as his entire body went lax against the seat and his breathing cut off.

He was going to die here and he couldn't have been happier. 

Just when Steve was on the verge of passing out, the car slowed to a stop and the driver came over the coms to let them know they'd arrived. Bucky curled his hands around the back of Steve's head and shoved even deeper for just a split second before pulling out. Steve gasped, then choked on the air, coughing and letting his head loll back when Bucky removed his hands. 

Bucky moved down his body to lay over him, pressing kisses to Steve's bright red face. "Perfect," he murmured. "You'd let me choke you on my cock until you blacked out, wouldn't you? You'd die of suffocation and thank me for it when you reach the other side." Steve was far too gone to answer, but he still felt his lips curl in a delirious smile. Bucky hummed, understanding. "Yeah, you would. My perfect boy."

He reached between them, not lifting from Steve's body to tuck his still hard dick back into his pants, not bothering to zip them all the way before crawling out of the car. He stood there with the door open, looking down at Steve's languid form sprawled out on the seat. Steve just barely opened his eyes enough to see Bucky's eyes narrowed in thought. He watched the brunet take a long look around before smirking.

Steve knew that look. Bucky had an idea. A bad one if the way he turned hungry eyes on Steve was any clue. Just the promise of danger had goosebumps prickling on Steve's sweaty skin. He rolled his hips under the weight of Bucky's gaze which only made his lover's smirk turn to a smile.

"Get out," Bucky demanded and Steve rushed to obey. It was made difficult by the gangly incoordination of his limbs, how heavy they felt, and by the way his head spun and his eyes kept falling shut. He finally managed to claw his way out of the car and stood before the brunet, swaying in place. Bucky ran a hand down his cheek and Steve leaned into the touch. "On your knees," Bucky ordered next, voice lower but just as hard. 

Steve inhaled sharply and dropped to his knees. It hurt, his knees against the concrete of the private parking garage, but it was nothing next to the hope that he might get to suck Bucky off again. He leaned his chin up and opened his lips, showing his willingness. When Bucky just scoffed a laugh and raked hard nails against his scalp, Steve whined.

"Oh no, my little slut. I have other plans for you." He swiped a thumb across Steve's lips roughly, pulling at the puffy skin until he could see Steve's gums before releasing it. "Take off your belt."

At first, Steve didn't comprehend what Bucky was saying. He didn't even remember that he was wearing clothes for a moment, but when Bucky raised an expectant brow, Steve hustled to yank it out of his belt loops. He held it up to his lover, unsure what he was going to do with it but sure he wanted it to happen.

Bucky slid a hand around Steve's neck and pressed, just a tiny bit, just enough that Steve inhaled sharply and lifted his chin for better access. "Please," he begged, ragged and weak. Bucky, God bless him, squeezed harder, making Steve's eyes flutter shut. It was so good. Steve could barely keep his head from sinking back just to feel Bucky's wide palm press against his larynx a little bit more.

Because his eyes were closed, Steve flinched at the smooth texture of leather against his skin. He forced his eyes open just in time to see Bucky looping the belt around his neck, slipping the belt into the buckle and tightening it around him. Steve felt his chest constrict on a sob, realization settling in. Bucky caught on that Steve had caught on and stepped close, pressing Steve's face to his warm crotch, against the stiff line of him in his pants, against the rough metal of his half-done zipper. Steve parted his lips to suck on the bulge without thinking, needing every inch of Bucky inside him.

"I know, baby. We're so close. We just have to get to the elevator and then to our apartment. But there's one more thing you need to do for me." Steve didn't say anything, couldn't possibly speak, but he nodded, nose rubbing against Bucky's clothed erection. "Good boy," Bucky praised. "I'm going to lead my little pet all the way to our room and then I'm going to lay you out and give you everything you deserve. How's that sound?"

Steve only whined, pressing his face harder onto Bucky's arousal and sucking with more vigor. Bucky's hips rolled, a stunned grunt falling off his lips before he yanked Steve's head back by his hair. Bucky commanded, "All fours," and Steve dropped onto his hands, the coolness of the concrete making him shiver. Bucky shut the car door and tugged on Steve's makeshift leash just enough to get them moving. 

The blond knew how he looked, knew that if someone were to see him, they'd know what he was, what he needed, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care when Bucky looked back over his shoulder at Steve with pride. His was trying to get his arms and legs to work together but the effort was great and Steve's sore, aching prick was shifting against his hip with each step they took.

By the time they made it inside the elevator, Steve was panting and crying in equal measures. Bucky pushed the button for the top floor and stood next to a kneeling Steve, who's hands were clenching and releasing on the tops of his thighs. Bucky didn't touch him, just let him squirm. Steve felt all of his muscles clenching, tightening up with the need to be closer, to have more, to finally be used. 

The doors dinged open on their apartment and Bucky tugged him forward before Steve was ready and he nearly face planted, choking when the length of the belt went taunt and pressed harshly against his throat. His hands slapped down on the floor to catch himself and he coughed but Bucky was already walking and pulling him along so he didn't have much choice but to follow and worry about air later.

Their apartment whirled around Steve from his vantage point, the back of the couch like the Great Wall as he crawled by, the kitchen counters like fortresses when he looked up at them as he passed. And Bucky. Bucky was a god, a sovereign deity that loomed over Steve and controlled his every breath on a whim. 

He was Bucky's humble patron, his servant, his slave, and he awaited Bucky's very whisper of a command. The realization made Steve's head heavy, lolling against the belt as Bucky lead him blindly into their room. Steve didn't register that they'd stopped until he ran headfirst into Bucky's leg, nuzzling it on instinct. Bucky reached down and stroked through his hair.

"We made it," he sighed and Steve hummed his agreement. "Would you like me to take the belt off?" Steve swallowed against it. It felt so nice, but it got in the way of Bucky's hand if he wanted to choke him. Not that Bucky actually cared what Steve had to say because he answered himself before Steve could. "No, I think I'll leave it a little while longer." He tugged on the end, yanking Steve's back up straight. "It's useful." He yanked again. "On the bed, slut."

Steve scrambled onto the bed, kneeling in front of Bucky with his head bowed. Bucky hummed, content in Steve's obedience. He raked his fingers through Steve's hair again, which was a complete mess after everything they'd done. "How did I get such a good fucktoy?" Steve studdered on his next exhale but didn't answer; the question wasn't for him. "There's nothing you wouldn't do to please me. You are the most perfect little hole for me."

Steve squeezed his eyes shut tight, holding back from leaning into Bucky's hand like he wanted. Steve knew this Bucky. This Bucky expected absolute submission, near perfection, and loved to break Steve down to his barest bones only to rebuild him in his own image. A shiver ran over Steve's spine but he tensed to stay steady. He would _not_ disappoint this Bucky. His Bucky.

"Good boy," Bucky praised and gripped a handful of Steve's hair, walking around the corner of the bed to pull the blond onto his back. Luckily, Steve considered himself pretty flexible for such a large man. He had been sitting on his heels but now he was folded completely back, legs still under him. Bucky let go of his hair to shove two fingers between Steve's slack lips. Steve groaned, sucking them in.

That was a mistake.

Bucky yanked them out, and in the next second, a wet slap landed across Steve's face. He gasped, mouth quivering even though it wasn't nearly as hard as Bucky _could_ have slapped him. "Did I tell you that you could suck on my fingers?" Steve didn't move, didn't speak a word. Bucky wasn't looking for excuses. The brunet sighed in disappointment. "I was trying to have my way with your slutty whore mouth and you had to go and ruin it."

Steve could feel his body's need to lurch towards his lover. He needed to show Bucky how sorry he was, that he could be good. He just needed one more chance. His face crumpled with the strain to stay quiet. He couldn't keep his eyes open but he knew Bucky was looking at him. Shame rose in shades of pink across his face and neck.

"Would you like to make it up to me?" Bucky wondered, already knew really. Bucky always knew. Still, Steve kept very still and didn't answer, forcing his eyes to stay on Bucky. "Yeah, you do." Then Bucky was walking away from Steve and he felt the panicked whimper in his throat but rammed it back down. He was just going to their closet, disappearing behind the door long enough to grab rope which he brought back to the bed and set down. "This position isn't working for me. I don't want you in the way while I use you."

_Yes_ , he thought. Bucky wanted to use him. Bucky could put him in any position he liked. He could cut his legs off if they were a nuisance. Whatever Bucky wanted. When Bucky's hand swept down the side of his thigh to his knee, Steve couldn't help the tiniest gasp at the connection. How long had it been since Bucky's hands were last on him? Five minutes? Five years?

"Legs up," Bucky instructed, almost sounding bored. Steve struggled to wiggle his legs out from under him, but then he bent his knees and held them up in the air. Bucky knelt on the bed and then slid a hand across Steve's suit pants and palmed at his painful erection. Steve's hips twitched but he held them on the bed by sheer will. Bucky moved to his inner thigh and squeezed. A reward.

"Take your pants off. In fact, take everything off. You have until I get back to be naked." He spun on his still-shoed heels and walked out of the room. Steve was frozen, confused for long precious seconds before he kicked into high gear and tore his shirt off. Literally. The buttons popped off when he pulled and he snuck it out from under his back with a bit of effort. He didn't want to move too much so he could be in the same position when Bucky came back. 

Which could be any second and he still had more than half his clothes on. He leaned up and flicked his shoes off, then socks. His hands scrabbled at his suit pants, unbuttoning them and ignoring the broken zipper as he wriggled them down his hips and off his legs. His pants were soaked underneath, the entire front sporting wet spots and the waistband actually soft with precum against his hip. He slipped them off, too, before pushing all of the clothes off the bed. 

He realized only too late that might not have been the best idea. Bucky walked back in with a few bottles of water and a bottle of lotion- for later- and took in the scene before him. Steve still had his legs in the air, plug sitting darkly against his pale skin. His eyes lingered there long enough to make Steve bit down a smile before Bucky's eyes shifted, looking over the shoes that landed in weird angles on the floor and the pile of clothing off the end of the bed.

"Well, that just won't do," he concluded. "On the floor." Steve nearly fell onto the floor, kneeling again as soon as he got his barrings, which was much slower than normal, all of his reflexes were sodden with the sludge of near subspace. "Hand and knees." Steve fell onto his hands with a huff. Bucky walked over to the nightstand to set his supplies down before going to Steve. The blond thought he'd get another slap, maybe a rough tug on his agonizing prick or the belt, but then Bucky's weight settled on his back and Steve instantly stiffened to hold him. 

Bucky wasn't light, his metal arm alone was heavy as fuck, but Steve was built for this. He was meant to hold Bucky up in each and every way, so he straightened and gave his lover a balanced seat. "Well? Clean it up," Bucky ordered, sounding bored again. Steve started to crawl, knees scrubbing harshly against the carpet and moving at a snail's pace as not to dislodge his favorite person in the world. 

He grabbed his shoes and scooted them towards his clothes to get everything in one place while Bucky's hand came down to the back of his neck, just _barely_ squeezing in both ownership and a place to balance himself as Steve moved. The hand felt like a million pounds. Steve had to remind himself over and over not to bow forward and eat carpet under the weight of it. He stopped in front of his mess and used one hand to awkwardly fold his clothes while using the other to hold himself, and Bucky, up.

When he was finished, he wasn't sure what to do with himself, so he stayed there on all fours with his head sagging under Bucky's palm. "That's much better, slut. What good are you if you make a mess and don't clean it up?" Steve wanted to nod; he agreed wholeheartedly. He always cleaned up his messes.

Bucky stood up and took the end of the belt in his hand again, giving just the slightest tug to remind Steve he was there. Like he could forget. "On the bed," Bucky ordered and Steve jumped to comply but was quickly yanked back to the floor by the suffocating collar. He coughed roughly and flushed all over as his eyes looked up at Bucky from under him. Bucky was grinning sadistically as his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Problem?"

Steve shook his head even though _yes! there was a problem_. How was he meant to get up on the bed when he had a foot of leniency and the bed was two feet up? Bucky was toying with him, purposefully embarrassing him. Steve felt himself go hot all over. He was destined to fail and Bucky wanted to see it. 

He tried again anyway, turning over onto his knees and stretching for the bed. When he got close, he didn't feel the same strain on his neck and assumed Bucky had moved closer to give him more slack. Steve started to climb up and got one knee on the bed before the belt leash went tight again and he was pulled to the floor. He groaned in frustration and beautiful arousal as his mind spun with the lack of air. 

Bucky laughed. A cracking, vicious sound in the silence of their bedroom. Then he hummed, a large measure of mock pity in it. "You just can't seem to get it together, hole. How am I supposed to use you when you're way down there?"

Steve felt his cock twitch hard, jerking against his stomach, as he squeezed his eyes shut. A blanket of shame and lust was encompassing his mind, making it heavy and hard to think. Another sharp tug that cut his air off even more had Steve moaning.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Bucky growled and Steve's eyes snapped open despite how heavy his lids were. Bucky glared down at him, all hard edges and terrorizing power. It made Steve's gut clench tight. "Get. On. The. Bed."

He had to try again, couldn't let Bucky down. He would do whatever it took to get on their fucking bed. Steve got back onto his knees and moved for the bed, not feeling the constriction of the belt just yet. When he got that first knee on the bed, the belt went taunt again but he steeled himself and pulled against it, making his vision go black around the edges as his airways were crushed. 

The blond gripped the bedding in his fist and pulled himself onto the bed, the belt never loosening as he warred with Bucky's dominance and yet bent to him completely. When he was finally on the bed, he collapsed flat, laying along the bottom edge and gasping for breath. Bucky moved closer to the bed and tucked two fingers under the belt to loosen it just the tiniest bit. The new rush of oxygen made Steve's head spin and his eyes fell shut in relief. 

A hand smoothed up the sweaty expanse of Steve's back, stopping every now and again to scratch roughly at the smooth skin. "Such a good boy. I knew you could do it." Bucky dragged his hand down to palm at Steve's ass, slipping two fingers between his cheeks and pressing on the plug. Steve groaned and mashed his face against the bed. He was so sore now that there was measurably more pain than pleasure. Only, his brain was having a hard time telling the difference.

"I bet it hurts," Bucky murmured, reading Steve's mind. "I bet your sloppy hole is so sore and red, but I also know that if I told you to hold your cheeks apart while I slipped in alongside your pretty plug, you'd let me." He squeezed and scratched at Steve's ass and back. "You'd scream and beg and not know which was which."

Bucky's voice was nothing more than gravel, grating directly across Steve's prostate and lighting up his insides. He was pretty sure he was drooling, cool wetness between his chin and the bed, but he couldn't be expected to control his body when his brain had shut off. Bucky was still talking and Steve chastised himself for missing a single word.

"...must hurt with that cockring. Can you even feel it anymore? If I slapped your useless clit around would you moan for more?" Steve buried his sound in his throat and fisted the comforter. Of course he would moan for more. He would always moan for more where Bucky was concerned. "Let's find out, shall we? On your back."

Steve took a few seconds to register that request, clawing through the thick fog in his brain, but then he flipped over with zero coordination. He looked up at Bucky and was overwhelmed by a rush of adoration for his lover. Bucky was beautiful. Bucky was thoughtful. Bucky was kind. He was so lucky that Bucky wanted to hurt him, wanted to break him and form him to be what Bucky desired. He would be so beautiful when Bucky was done with him.

"Ass down here," Bucky commanded like he didn't even care if Steve obeyed. Steve would obey, of course, and Bucky knew it. He shifted, placing his ass at the end of the bed and letting his feet hit the floor. "No," Bucky barked and Steve froze. The brunet was glaring at Steve's feet, so he quickly lifted them off the floor and held his legs in the air by his stomach. 

Without warning, Bucky backhanded Steve's raw prick. Steve couldn't keep the scream off his lips but he bit it back the moment it left. Bucky squeezed him harder, too hard. "Not a sound until I'm in you, slut. You know the rules." He let him go only to slap harshly at the head again. Steve arched off the bed, face red from holding back the yell ripping through his chest. His legs spasmed and fell back to the floor before Steve realized and lifted them up again.

The brunet tisked and stroked his fingers, light and soft and diametrically opposite to the slaps he'd just received, up Steve's thighs. "Good boy. Let's tie those beautiful legs up so you're not tempted to misbehave."

Bucky was too kind.

Steve focused all of his brainpower on holding his legs in the exact spot Bucky left them in until Bucky came back with rope in his hand. Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. Rope would keep him still, out of the way, so Bucky could use his body how he pleased while still rubbing against his skin and keeping him alert enough to stay above the drop while Bucky was using him. 

Bucky leaned between Steve's suspended thighs and placed a hand to Steve's side, encouraging him to arch his back with just the tiniest push. Steve curled his spine off the bed and let Bucky slide one end of the rope under him, holding himself up because Bucky didn't say he could relax. That earned a small kiss to his ankle and he flushed with pride. Bucky pulled the long length of rope until it was even on either side before looping one end around and under him again, followed by the other end going the opposite direction.

After a long few minutes of coarse fibers brushing Steve's skin and Bucky running his hands silently across his torso, Steve was steadily leaking from his tip and he had four lines of ropes tied in place around his ribs by solid knots. Bucky curled a fist around two lines of rope and tugged, punching the breath from Steve and pulling him sharply off the bed, his entire spine lifting and his head tilting back to show off the long line of his bruised and flushed neck under the belt.

"So pliant. You're just clay for me to mold," Bucky mused. He flattened his palm and pushed Steve back down to the bed, then pushed harder, making Steve's organs crash together painfully. The blond moaned weakly but didn't resist. "I can do whatever I want to you." He ran that same hand up Steve's sternum to his neck and curled it around the column of his throat, pressing in on the belt and making Steve's mouth drop open as his air was taken again. 

Steve could feel it all building. He was teetering on the line between exploding and dissolving into nothing. Bucky was touching everywhere, was inside his head. Every fiber of Steve was being replaced by Bucky's hands, his voice. Steve licked at his dry lips and smiled blearily. 

"You like being my plaything, little hole?" Steve just smiled wider. Bucky hummed, content with Steve's answer, and squeezed harder, effectively wiping the smile away and replacing it with a round O. "Yeah, you love being a toy for me to play with. You feel so useless when I'm not using you." Bucky ducked down and licked across the sharp jut of Steve's collarbone. "I should really just keep you in storage when I'm not using you. I don't want you getting the idea that you actually have a purpose beyond a warm, sloppy hole for my cock."

Steve gasped, the sound breaking at the end when Bucky squeezed that much harder. His arms were dead weight and his legs were starting to shake with the effort to keep them in the air, but he would hold them there until the end of time if Bucky kept touching him. "I should keep you permanently tied spread eagle on your stomach on my bed, wet and plugged so I can use you whenever I please." 

Bucky leaned up, hands slipping away from Steve's body, pulling a whine from the blond. He picked up one end of the rope and bent Steve's right thigh further back until it was flush with his side. Steve was flexible but the stretch still had Steve furrowing his brow. He looped the rope around the thick muscle of Steve's thigh, weaving it through the rope that encased his torso and tying it off. His hands skittered along Steve's lower abdomen, over his purple cock, and to the other thigh to give it the same treatment.

When Steve was tied down and left completely open for Bucky, the brunet took a step back to take him in. Steve pried his eyes open to catch the way Bucky's gaze ran from his puffy lips to his red neck to the bruising hickeys on his shoulders and chest to already irritated skin under the rope on his chest to his milky thighs and finally to his loose hole clenching, seeking attention, around the plug.

"Perfect," he concluded with something dark and loving in his voice. Steve sighed, didn't realize he'd been holding his breath, and slumped back to the bed. "Let's take that plug out. I know it's not what you really want." Bucky stepped back up to him and gripped his ass cheeks in both hands, pulling them wide apart and stretching Steve's rim out to get a good look at the way he tightened up around the toy. 

"I wonder if you're gaping yet." He slid one hand closer and thumbed around the sensitive ring of muscle, collecting Steve's whine of need and discomfort as payment for his attention. "I know I'd be able to slide in so easy now, my little hole's so loose and easy for me."

Bucky curled his fingers around the end of the plug and twisted as he pulled just a little. Steve pressed his hips down to bring it back in despite knowing that if it came out he would be one step closer to having Bucky inside him, but the threat of being empty felt like too much in his muddled mind. "Do you want me or this worthless imitation of my dick?"

Steve groaned again and rolled his hips, hoping Bucky would understand. Of course, he did. "That's what I thought. Now, be a good cumdump and relax." Steve melted like butter on a hot pan at Bucky's words, didn't even clench when Bucky pulled on the toy again. He could care less about it when Bucky was offering his thick, perfect cock instead. The plug popped out with an obscene squelch that made Steve shiver; it was probably that as much as the cool air that filled him in the deepest places now that he was empty. 

He tried to stay relaxed even though he wanted so badly to clench up so he didn't feel so loose and desperate. He had to breathe deep and keep his eyes on Bucky to keep from doing something stupid like begging. Bucky was looking at him with dark eyes, pupils blown to take up the entirety of his once soft baby blues. He was devouring Steve without so much as a word and the blond felt every moment of it.

Bucky dropped to his knees in a quick, graceful movement and hummed just before gripping both of Steve's thighs and burying his face against Steve's slick hole. Steve did moan then but bit down on his lip to silence himself, hoping Bucky hadn't heard him. Pain battled against pleasure for long scorching seconds before his rim acclimated to Bucky's hot tongue. Arousal shot up his spine in waves as Steve's eyes rolled back, the sensation too much to keep them open. 

He could feel his entire body sinking into the mattress, dropping through it and into the soft, pillowy black of subspace, guided by the razor-thin path between too much and not enough. Bucky sighed against his ass as he sucked on the fluttering muscle, thumbs poking in to join his tongue. Steve's mouth was open but he wasn't breathing. His hands were claws in the bedding but he couldn't feel it. 

Then, Bucky's mouth was gone and Steve distantly- so far away- heard a whine that could've been him but he wasn't sure. It didn't matter really because then something thick and hot was back at his hole and Steve realized it was Bucky's dick. The peace that washed over him took him the rest of the way there, and he was flying as Bucky slid inside. 

Steve felt his entire body tense and fire raced through his veins as he shook, all of his limbs twitching in place. Only when Bucky cursed about the tightening of Steve's hole did he realize he came. Dry. The afterglow of an orgasm, even one as frustrating at as dry orgasm, left Steve's mind fuzzy as he floated above them, above the whole world.

"What a good slut you are," Bucky praised, hand clawing at Steve's skin in a possessive grip. "Coming on my cock. You can't even help it." One hand was gripping the back of Steve's knee while the other smoothed over Steve's torso aimlessly. The brunet's hips were ruthless, pounding against Steve's ass without care of the bruises he'd leave behind...or maybe _because_ of them. 

When Steve felt the painful scratch of metal against his ass, he wrenched his eyes open just enough to get a glimpse of his world, his god, his everything standing at the end of the bed. Still fully clothed. He'd opened his pants just enough to get his cock out and shove inside his worthless toy. The visual made Steve's hole clench, and Bucky's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, baby. Stay just like that; stay tight on me while I split you open."

Steve swam through the sea of subspace to make sense of Bucky's command, and when he did, he clenched down hard, loving how much bigger Bucky felt because of it and the pained groan he received from his lover. Bucky let go of Steve's knee and took the end of the belt in hand, yanking on it as he pushed into Steve's body, controlling him like a tamed steed. The belt tightened and sent Steve's eye shut again. He didn't have it in him to do anything more than clench, than obey, when he was losing air, losing his mind.

"You're the most perfect toy, baby boy. I couldn't ask for a better place to keep my dick. You're everything a man could want in a slut." Bucky was rambling and Steve soaked up every syllable. "I don't need anything but this, baby. I just need your hole. I could build you into the house, leave just your perky ass hanging out from the wall for me to fuck when I walked by."

Weight blanketed him in layers, piling up the longer Bucky fucked him, the more he spoke. Steve could feel the promising edges of unconsciousness teasing at him. He tried to hold on but Bucky was relentless and he was so sore and he needed to come so badly he swore he might actually lose his dick this time.

"I should make you sit on my cock anytime you sit down. On the couch." Bucky tugged on the belt. "At the dinner table." He slammed his hips against Steve's ass. "In meetings. At events. I should have speared you on my dick tonight from the moment we showed up at the fucking gala. You'd have been less obvious."

Steve's last reserves were soaking out of his clutching fingers and into the bed. Bucky was so right; he was always right. Steve had been desperate from the moment Bucky put the cock ring on him in their apartment.

"Everyone could see you fucking yourself on my toy. They all know now that you're nothing but my horny slut. They could all see how badly you wanted my cock. I bet they were waiting for you to bend over and present right there in the ballroom."

Steve's throat gathered all of its power and croaked, _Bucky_ , in the weakest attempt at a whine.

Bucky's thrusts were faster now, erratic in his need. "I know, baby. You wanted to. If I'd let you, you would've spread your ass and begged for me in front of all of those wealthy donors." Bucky scratched harsh lines into Steve's side. "You know why, cumhole? Because you belong to me. Because you are _mine_ and you live to be my warm hole." 

The brunet leaned down just enough bite down hard on Steve's calf and the blond's mind went blank; the black finally took over and he was drowning in it. Moments later he felt that fire again but hotter, ten times hotter. His whole body was writhing and it hurt so so good. Bucky was murmuring but Steve couldn't make it out. He took one last gasping breath and let his mind go away.

When he woke, he was sprawled on the bed, moved up to the pillows and free from the rope, though the marks were still there. Bucky was humming a tune Steve didn't recognize and wiping Steve's cum from his chest and neck. When Steve groaned tiredly, Bucky looked up at him, smiling kindly. "Hey, Stevie," he greeted, hands caressing him softly. "Can you speak for me?"

Steve swallowed around the thick pain in his throat and tried to pull his voice up from the depths but it wouldn't come. When he just pleaded at Bucky with his eyes, the brunet leaned over and kissed him. "That's okay. Just when you can." He reached for the nightstand and came back with one of the bottles of water. "Try this first." Bucky helped him raise to one elbow and tilted the bottle against his lips. 

The water was cool and soothing and felt like heaven to Steve's raw insides. When the entire bottle was gone, Bucky tossed it to the floor and leaned in for another kiss. "You did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you. God, you should've seen yourself come." He let his forehead rest against Steve's and sighed. "I'm so lucky."

Steve swallowed again, feeling much more like a human that time and whispered, "Thank you."

Bucky smiled, kissed him deeper and let his head rest back on the pillow. "You're so welcome, sweetheart." He went back to cleaning up Steve's mess. He wiped up Steve's release, his own release from Steve's ass- but not before swiping a bit of it from his hole and feeding it to Steve with a groan. When Steve was clean and his neck, chest, thighs, and ass had been lotioned, Bucky _finally_ took his clothes off and climbed into bed with Steve to hold all his new pieces together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Who else is fubar? Just me? I'm so done. These two kill me. K.O. Anyway, more Bingo squares to come and if you have a request let me hear it! Mwah! Xoxo, Jess


End file.
